The Royal Family
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: I see many Mikan-nerd fics, & I wanted to make my own! Natsume/N is the king of Alice Academy. Ruka/R is the prince. Since Hotaru is R's girlfriend, she is the Princess. But when N sets his sights on a certain nerdy girl, will she return the feelings? Will she even UNDERSTAND? She's pretty dumb- she even thinks N's an actual king! & what will the people think of the 2? Find out!


Natsume is the King at Alice Academy.

Ruka is the Prince.

Hotaru is dating Ruka, so she's the Princess.

Who is going to fill the spot of Natsume's Queen?

There's a wide variety of choices, and all are easy game since they ADORE Natsume.

But when Natsume takes an unlikely choice...

Will she be so easy to take?

* * *

"Hotaru!" the girl wailed, following her best friend.

"Nani, Mikan?" the Ice Princess turned around.

"I was bullied again for my teeth!" she balled.

"Again? By who?"

"Natsuki and Towida!" she cried.

"Those two? Seriously? I don't think they did such a thing."

"Eh? B-But they..." She began wailing like a baby.

Just another day in the Life of Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai!

Sometimes though, Hotaru would console her best friend.

But she was getting tired of it- she kept blaming HOTARU'S other best friends, and she KNOWS it's out of jealousy.

For all Hotaru knows, the other 'bullies' could be no bullies at all!

Hotaru sighed, "Fine."

"Really?" the brunette said hopefully.

"I'll keep watch."

"Eh? But you can't be with me 24/7!" The Princess just smiled at her. "Eh? Oh, you'll make a way, won't you, Hotaru? You're the best friend ever!" she hugged the Princess.

But actually, Hotaru was just planning to find out the truth-

Whether she was bullied or if it was all lies.

After all, appearance-based thoughts are illogical.

Even Mikan isn't so dumb as to base thoughts on appearances!

But she is dumb enough to base her opinions on the first three meetings.

So Hotaru secretly placed a camera on her best friend, unbeknownst to even the victim.

But what neither knew...

Was that people had listened, and they planned to not bully the girl until they knew it was safe.

And of course, they warned their friends who warned their friends, and eventually, the whole school knew that Hotaru Imai, the Ice Princess, was watching Mikan's life.

The next day...

Natsume roamed the halls with his best friend, Ruka. Girls were fawning behind them, following.

But he paid no attention to them- he hated fan girls.

Honestly, Ruka was lucky to find a girl who wasn't crazy for them.

Natsume had yet to do that.

Ruka had, and he knew how rare it was.

Ruka would do anything for Hotaru.

Yes, he loved her, but more important was the fact that she wasn't crazy.

He wouldn't let her go if it was the end of him.

He'd rather die then let Hotaru go.

Suddenly though, someone bumped into Natsume.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm trying to get to class! I'll be late!" the girl explained, and he just frowned in disgust.

Another fan girl.

But this one was a nerd, a geek.

Someone who wouldn't follow him- nerds were too shy.

Of course, some nerds stalked him.

"Baka, what are you doing?" the Princess came up.

"Oh, Hotaru! I bumped into someone, so I was saying sorry! Oh, even more than that! No one bullied me yesterday!"

"Yes, I saw."

"Isn't it great?! Maybe I'll finally get twenty-four hours without being bullied again!" the girl exclaimed happily.

"Great."

Everyone- well, except for Mikan -could realize that the Princess was a bit sarcastic on that one.

"I know, right?! Yaaay!" the girl jumped up and down. "Ah! We got to get to class! Sorry again," she bowed and looked up. "..." She looked him up and down. "... Are you a teacher?" she cocked her head.

Baka!

"No, baka, that's Natsume Hyuuga, my boyfriend's best friend."

"Ohhh... I wonder why I've never heard that name..."

"Because most people call him King."

"Eh? I thought we were controlled by a king..."

Baka!

"No, idiot. We have a democracy, and we're in a SCHOOL that we can't escape. If there's any 'king', it's called a principle."

"Oh, yeah, I follow principles, too, but what's a democracy?"

Baka!

"Stop being an idiot, Mikan."

"O-Okay..." the girl said, clutching her aching head.

Okay, this girl was an idiot!

She didn't even know what a PRINCIPLE was.

"Sorry then, King Natsume," she said politely. "I didn't know you ruled the school."

Baka!

And the idiotic nerd was dragged away by the Ice Princess.

Okay, that wasn't your average nerd...

"Oi, Ruka, what was a nerd doing with your girlfriend?" he asked his best friend.

"Hm? Ah, they've been friends forever. Mikan Sakura's her name. Hotaru says she's really dense, but supposedly, that's what attracts Hotaru to her. She's supposedly funny, and supposedly, she can make Hotaru SMILE," the boy leaned into Natsume when saying that last bit as if he was a secret agent telling information about an enemy.

"Impossible."

He laughed, "I know, right?! But anyway, Mikan supposedly doesn't know much about the school. Only that everyone's an alice and that there's a royal family," he chuckled. "Quoted by Hotaru from Sakura-san. Hotaru said that when she was explaining how stupid Sakura-san was."

"Huh... So that idiot thinks you're my son?" he raised a brow.

"I guess," he shrugged with a grin on his face.

The girl was such an idiot.

* * *

"Ice cream~!" Natsume heard a shriek and glanced over.

Ah, the idiot, Mikan Sakura.

"Yaaay~!"

She was in a line full of happy, cheerful kids.

If she wasn't so tall, you'd think she was a kid, too.

Though she was fourteen, she looked like a thirteen-year-old.

She was extremely excited for the ice cream like all the rest of the youngsters.

He looked to the car and saw it was shaved ice, not ice cream.

The kids were happy, but they were screaming 'shaved ice, shaved ice!'.

Whelp, she'll be disappointed, Natsume thought in his head.

But when she came up, she asked for Tiger Blood.

She seemed pleased with her shaved ice and screamed, "Yay, yay, ice cream!"

Well, that girl's absolutely stupid.

Supposedly, shaved ice is 'ice cream' for her...

"Oi, girly," Natsume walked up to her and pointed to her cup, "That's called shaved ice."

"Silly, ice can't be shaved!" she giggled. "Oh! You're the boy from before!" She smiled lovingly, and he almost blushed.

ALMOST.

"I truly am sorry for this morning, should I get you some ice cream to apologize? But I can only pay for one," she frowned.

"... Oh, sure."

After all, he does like shaved ice.

Or as she calls it, 'ice cream'.

"Alright, one sec. Oh wait, would you rather have this? I'm sure you're quite busy," she held her shaved ice out.

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

"Thank goodness then- I already took a bite." And she hurried back into the line. "Oh!" She called to him, "King Natsume, what flavor would you like?"

"Tiger Blood!" he called back, and she smiled.

"I got that, too!"

'I know, dumbo.'

She went through the line and gave him his shaved ice.

She ate her own and threw it away.

"It's amazing that I meet a king! And I bumped into him, how silly!" she giggled.

For some reason, that giggle made him want to kiss her.

He wanted the giggle to echo in his mind.

He shook those thoughts away and ate his shaved ice.

"So Mikan, right?" She nodded.

"I'm honored that a king would know my name."

"Right... So do you like oranges?"

"Oh, yes, I love them! Aren't they delicious? Oh, right. You probably think that- why else would you ask me?" she giggled.

Um... Because your name is an orange.

"Do you like Sakura trees?"

"Yes, I love my family!" she smiled.

Oi...

"I mean Sakura trees."

"Hm?" she cocked her head, "Is there another form of trees?"

She knows of family trees but not Sakura trees, which are in the academy?

Weird...

Wait, why is he talking to a fan girl?!

But...

She doesn't seem like your average fan girl...

"Hey, do you like me?"

"Why yes, you seem like a wonderful lad! I hope our friendship can stand strong!"

Oi, did she just call him... a friend?

They've only known each other since this morning!

"Right... Wait, friendship? So you don't love me?"

"Hm? Ah, I don't know you well enough to love you," she smiled lovingly.

As if a mother telling her son she loved him.

Yet that was the opposite.

"..."

Did. Natsume. Just. Find. A girl. Not. In love. With him. ?

"Well, that's great. Then yes, we can be friends."

"Hm?" she cocked her head, still smiling her clueless smile.

She doesn't understand anything...

"You know, Ruka dates Imai for a really important reason."

"Hn?"

"He wouldn't let her go because she's special. She's the first girl we found that wasn't crazy for us. Ruka found her, thus he got her. He loves her, but the thing that interested him was her un-love for us."

"Oh... Yeah, Hotaru's really special!" she said happily.

Oi, that's the only thing you got out of this conversation...?

"She's so smart!" she exclaimed.

"... Right..."

"So anyway, I'm sure you're too busy to spend time with me. Good-bye, King Natsume~!-!" she waved to him, and he awkwardly and slowly waved back before putting his hand down.

... So he finally found a girl who didn't like him. And she thinks he's a king.

Natsume grinned.

This'll be fun.


End file.
